


It's a Long Tale

by littleberd



Series: TMNT needs some Disney princesses in it's soul!!! [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: A.K.A Michelangelo, April as the captain of the guard, Casey's smarter than he looks, Donnatello was another Disney princess but you have to find out about it, I'm not sure if I should call this crack or not, Karai may or may not be motivated by revenge against Leonardo, M/M, Raphael...can be a bit of a jerk but the New York accent makes up for it, Shredder may or may not be dead..., Splinter is..., Tangeled - AU, because I'm seriously making up the plot as I go, so Donnatello and Leonardo had a little mutant turtle baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooooo... I thought that there needed to be more Disney AU tmnt fanfic's... because I have yet to actually find one!</p><p>Mikey loved mother Karai... but she would never let him go outside. She always explained that there were mean evil creatures that stood bipedal and were half-animal. That they would chop off his tail and eat it. Because his tail was enchanted. Anyone who touched it could control shadows for a few hours, have their wounds healed, and life extended for a number of years. Cutting part of his tail off wouldn't work, the piece would shrivel and turn into a hard black stone, before vanishing into whispy dark smoke. </p><p>Mikey's tail had a single cut on it, his scar tissue a sea green rather than the shiny black his skin color was. His shell had orange designs on it, all coming together to form a flower-ish shape.</p><p>Mikey wished he didn't have such a long tail... if mother Karai would just cut it off then he could go outside and see everything Karai told him of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desperate Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TyF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyF/gifts).



> Disclaimer!!! I own nothing but the plot! And even some of that isn't mine!!! Tangled -AU because the tmnt fandom needed some disney in it's soul... because disney gets into everything like the beautifully evil thing it is!!!
> 
> This was inspired by a pick I saw somewhere on Deviantart! Can't remember where! But Mikey had a really... REALLY long tale!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Leonardo's consort was pregnant; however, Donnatello became deathly ill. The Royal physician could find no cure. So Leonardo did the only thing he could. He went to Splinter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah I think this isn't going to be crack... for a bit I was tempted to have gothum played as the shredder... just imagining the threatening and deadly shredder come out in dance and song calling himself "Mama" "mommy" and "mother" with varying exaggerated gestures of ... well... hussy-ness... *giggle fit* 
> 
>   **TELL ME THAT DOESN'T SOUND HILARIOUS!!!**

King Leonardo of Kage, master of all Ninjutsu and ninja army's of his shadow kingdom, was not simply scared. No, he was not! 

He was terrified.

Because he was going to ask Master Splinter, the very immortal creator of shadows himself, to save his mortal love's life. Which in the eyes of an immortal, wasn't worth another glance, and a great insult.

But it was a risk Leonardo would always be willing to take. Because he loved Donnatello more than anything in this world, and knew he loved him more than anything he could ever find beyond it.

So here Leonardo was, his title and actions of bravery would not count for anything to him. But his father had said that if he ever had a problem that he could not solve by himself or within his grasp, he could go to Master Splinter. And the only reason why he had even an _ounce_ of courage to go to Master Splinter at all was because Master Splinter owed his father a favor. And as he inherited his fathers throne, so did he inherit his fathers favor of Splinter. 

Leonardo could not help but creep into the cave, his instincts taking over without a thought. The shadows in the cave twisted in ways he had never seen before, and quite frankly, caused his skin to have goose-bumps, dread filling the very core of his being.

" _Why have you come here, Leonardo Hamato...?_ " a voice asked, sounding like sandpaper scratching against fine silk.

"I have come to ask a favor!" Leonardo yelled, trying to hide as much of his fright and sense of pure terror as he could, even though he knew it was hopeless to do so in front of the immortal.

" _There is no need to yell child! I maybe immortal, but even_ I _have good hearing! I know the only reason why you are here is because you wish for a favor, it is the only reason why anyone ventures into this darkness. So get on with it before I lose my patience._ " The immortal spoke.

"I wish to save the love of my life, Donnatello, he is with-child. A rarity, an almost always deadly one. So please... that is the only thing I will ever ask of you. He is my soul... if he dies, I do not believe I will live for much longer than he." Leonardo said.

A few moments of calculating silence followed. Splinter using his powers to look into the future darkness of the choice to help the mortal with his ill love. He saw many wonderous things... one being that a new darkness of hope and good would be created, though after many terrible things happened.

" _This, no-more, no-less. You will find the flower of Hamato Miwa in the deepest and darkest part of my home. These instructions will help..._

follow the darkness, beware the light.

Never look back, give up your sight. 

Yin and yang, the dragon sang.

Avoid the bite, except the fang.

Trust the dark, follow Yoshi's tears.

See the past, face your fears.

 _Now go! And do not return until you find it. This is your only chance to save your love._ " The hooded figure said dismissing Leonardo the Kage King with the tips of long finger nails peeking out of the black kimono sleeve, the figure once again disappeared back into the shadows.

"Thank you Master Splinter!!!" Leonardo yelled, ignoring the huff of annoyance that echoed along the dank walls of the cave.

Leonardo dashed to one of the many tunnels that were far darker than they seemed. Not hearing the words full of sorrow being whispered behind him.

" _Let this flower's darkness bring you good darkness and not the evil shadow it brought upon my family... my Teng Shen... my Miwa._ " A single tear fell from his hooded snout, turning into onyx before descending to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so bit of a disclaimer here... Dracula : Story untold was sorta not really mentioned... but then again it was sorta similar...


	2. Light's Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late christmas present!!!!

Leonardo swiftly followed the tunnel that looked darkest, avoiding all light. Hours later he couldn't stand it, the darkness was becoming oppressive. The shadows felt like a giant weight crushing him constantly. But then there were moments that he could _sense_ there were _things_ watching him in the darkness.

And the farther the King of Kage went, the more the pressure increased. After a few minutes, he could hear snarling, next began the scratching and clawing sounds of approaching creatures. That soon vanished when multiple unhuman screeches and screams sounded, then silence once again reigned.

Only the slight scrape of a nail, a huff of breath, and the small sound of tiny pebbles moving alerted Leonardo that he was being stalked once again, and by something that had scared, or killed, about 20 creatures. At one point Leonardo could _feel_ the breath of the creature on the back of his neck. 

" _I can't see what the hell is following me! But if I turn around it will disobey Master Splinters advice... if I could get in the light I could figure out how to_ KILL _the damn thing! But_ again _that would be disobeying Splinters direct warning!_ " Leonardo thought, silent in every movement he made.

Until he trips in a camouflaged hole.

Claws over stone. Rocks roll over being disturbed from their dusty resting places. A roar, unlike any horrid creature known, echoed like the giant waves of a hurricane spreading over the ocean, making rocks tumble loose from the cave tunnels ancient and corroded ceiling.

The creature was mere feet away from Leonardo now. Making a split second decision, Leo got his foot out of the hole and dashed for the light. Leonardo pulls his katana's from his sheaths on his back and swivles around, katana's strategically held up, just-so, to reflect the light and blind whatever it was that was stalking him.

The creature leaped at Leonardo, feet upon feet of metalic and sickening shiny bones became visable. The creature looked like a wolf-man monster's skeleton dipped in rusty iron, it's eyes weren't alive, but glowed with a red goulish glint. The brightest part of them moved like a pupil would but it's focus on Leonardo disturbed him like no other nightmare could.

Leonardo faced the creature and lunged.

"So your the little _PEST_ that thinks it can come down here and get the treasure! Well I got news for ya Pistachio, I'm gonna crack ya open and eat ya! Haven't had _KAME_ before but I haven't come across anything edible, like ya, in the longest time!" The creature spoke, Leo instantly stopped his attack, eyes opening wide in shock. The creature lunged, having seen hesitance in the turtle's stance.

Leonardo, driven by pure instinct and his sense of self-preservation dove to the right of the rusty looking claw, nails only an inch from soft, vulnerable, jade green skin.

Once out of direct reach Leonardo spoke, "What are you? Some sort of yokai? And I'm not after any treasure! I don't taste very good either, so you can go away now and not get hurt." The creature lunged again, eyes full of rage. "Okay, or you can lunge at me and get hurt! That makes _total_ sense!" Leonardo brought his katanas up to block the blow.

The creature sliced through the blades like they were made of butter, Leo escapes but with a long gash on his arm, "What are these? Butter knives?! You would need a blade forged in darkness not a blade forged from light to defeat me _kame_." The creature moved forward to stand in the light, he swiped at Leo again and connected with Leo's leg. The creature then grabbed his leg and threw him onto the ground. Leo ached everywhere.

"But I should be thanking you kame for finally stepping into the light. That _Nezumi_ , trapped us here and we, as hikari yokai, cannot escape this miasmic darkness. We can only escape it once a mortal's eyes have touched the light. Thank you Kame for giving me my power back!" The hikari yokai laughed, sounding like a thousand nails scraping against each other, stepping down hard on Leonardo's plastron.

Leonardo's mind was racing a thousand miles a minute, and all coming to one conclusion. Leonardo reached for a broken piece of his katana blade. "But as the old folk tales go, _A blind man only sees in the dark_ , and you will lose all of your power if I can only see darkness" Leo's sliced across his face, cutting his eyes, blood poors down his face. "I will do anything to save my Donnatello, my sight would have been worthless if I could not see Donnie smiling up at me!"

The creature screamed, his form cracking, and finally shattering into tiny shards. The light immediatly disappears, having been an illusion the entire time. Leo stood, he fumbled with his tunic and ripped off one blue sleeve. Wrapping it around his arm gash. He rips off the other sleeve and tyes it around his head, bandaging his eyes.

"I will save you Donnatello... I will save you, or I will die trying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kame - turtle in Japanese!!!!!!!  
> Nezumi - rat in Japanese!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT!!!! IT HELPS ME WRITE FASTER!  
> And all flames shall be added to the bonfire to make s'mores for me and Mikey's pizza!!!!


End file.
